


Puppet Pals

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [87]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Puppet Sex, Puppets, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smuppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro's having a bit of a bother with his models for his smuppet site but Dirk offers a suggestion that Bro doesn't want to take up but can't really turn down either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Pals

“Goddamn it!” Bro roars at his computer.

Dirk freezes with the orange juice sitting at the edge of the large bottle hovering over the glass. “Ummm... You okay?”

“Don’t meme at me now, kid. I’ll bite your head off.”

“Okay...”

“My fuckin’ model bailed on me again. With the fuckin’ backup that fuckin’ asshole. Somethin’ ‘bout a rad skatepark exhibition. Who the fuck even uses ‘rad’ anymore? I bet there is a fuckin’ girl involved. Though if he actually gets a girl to touch him, I’ll eat my hat. It’s gotta be Helmet Hair’s girlfriend.”

“Okay.”

“I needed this photoshoot. Well, I didn’t need it but I was plannin’ on it. The site’s getting stale. Everyone who visits already owns everythin’ that they are gonna buy with what I got to show ‘em. I had some other ideas to show ‘em but now I can’t ‘cause the fuckin’ dumbass ain’t comin’ to the photoshoot. Again.”

“Okay.”

“By the time he comes back -if I let ‘im crawl back at all- all the merch will be old and it won’t have impact except for hits which are nice but I want purchases because I am a greedy fat bastard who wants to swim in a fuckin’ pool of money, goddamn it.”

Dirk puts away the orange juice and walks over to where Bro is still fuming at his computer. He feels the tension under Bro’s neck muscles as he rubs at them. Bro sighs and thunks his head back against Dirk’s chest.

“Shoosh. It’s not that bad, Bro. You could get anyone off the street and have them model for you.”

“Not every random schmuck is up for posin’ with smuppets even without the smutty angle.”

“Fine then, don’t use a random schmuck. Use me.”

“No.”

“Why not? Especially if it will stop your bitching.”

“‘Cause I ain’t lettin’ my bros get into the porn biz. Nope.”

“You just want to keep these twinks to yourself. Because I know I recognized D’s body on your site that one time.”

“Shit.” Bro thunks his head again against Dirk’s sternum.

“You can do the same photo tricks with me. Just keep my face out of it.”

“You have a fucking tattoo.”

“Photo magic. And easily avoided. I don’t think your viewers are looking at my shoulders.”

“I don’t want to.”

“But I want to.” Dirk hears Bro’s jaw click shut. “Come on. Trial run. It’s not like you’ll be streaming it out to your fans.”

“But...”

“What about this wouldn’t I like? Let’s just see what happens.”

“... Fine. I’ll get the camera and the lights; ya get naked. And on the futon.”

Easy enough to comply Dirk thinks as he steps away from Bro who disappears in a blur of the eye, leaving the computer chair to spin lazily in his wake. Dirk whips off his shirt, without mussing up his hair, and steps out of his jeans, and two steps later his boxers. He falls backwards onto the futon with a spin. He crosses his legs and tucks his hands behind his head, showing off his half hard cock, obviously aroused by the idea of being filmed and watched by others.

Suddenly across from him is a light reflecting to into the underside of an umbrella. Another one appears closer to his head. One of his hands skims down the long line of his body to cup his cock as he preens under the bright light. The camera is placed next in between the two lights and in front of the television. It is pointed at the lower half of his body to hide his face and shoulders. It helps that Dirk’s tattooed shoulder is also tucked up against the cushions and mostly out of sight.

Dirk glances around for the apparently invisible director of this shindig but doesn’t see anything but a massive wave of color coming at him. He feels the felt coverings of plush rumps and springy probosci give way against his skin as they are pressed down by their hapless fellows, doomed to fall under the stern hand of gravity.

Had it been one of the red eyed Striders there would be a massive explosion of foam torn from the entrails of the smuppets and ribbons of felt that would take days to vacuum up. Unable to defend themselves, no one would have been spared.

But Dirk does not have that first same instinct when confronted with a smuppet trap, especially when he knows he is being recorded. So he waits out the avalanche, waiting for the last smuppet to settle before slowly and carefully extracting himself to the surface. He just basks in the glow of the plush butts and phallic noses until suddenly a green smuppet is nosing at his hip. Dirk keeps an impressed look off his face as when he realizes that the smuppet isn’t animatronic but being manipulated by Bro’s flashstepping. Dirk ignores it for a second to see what the ‘smuppet’ would do. Turns out that it would get nosy and climb up over his hip and become interested in the part of Dirk’s anatomy most similar to its own strange anatomy. Dirk holds in the gasp as it brushes its felt tipped nose against Dirk’s now erect cock. From this angle he can tell it’s a bottom smuppet and if he pays close attention he can catch glimpses of Bro as he works his magic.

But then Bro stops advancing the smuppet leaving Dirk to assume that he should reach out and continue by entertaining himself. Using the scenario that Bro laid out, Dirk continues to move the smuppet in a way that would suggest that it is also acting on its own under his hand. All of those puppetry lessons that Bro gave while he worked on commissions during their childhood pay off as Dirk uses the smuppet like the second half of its portmanteau name.

It’s a curious fellow looking to get more acquainted with this person he is investigating. Under the person’s guiding hand it works itself closer and closer with steady gyrations forward until it can’t help but to mount itself on the beautiful flesh in front of it. It’s foam insides part as Dirk slides it down his cock, biting his lip against the coolness of the silk lining. He stays in character, directing the smuppet up and down with seemingly light touches.

Dirk only notices that Bro has stationed himself at the camera when he hears the whirr of the camera zooming in on the show going on on his dick.

“You are going to overlay some cheesy porn music. Seventies minimum. Eighties if you have a good track in mind. But it’s gonna have to be spectacularly sleazy. This guy deserves the best.”

“I’ll see what I can do for my li’l bro’s debut porn debacle.”

“Debacle? Aw, here I thought it was going well.”

“Damn well. But it’s still my li’l bro on the tape. Kinda weird.”

“But still hot.” Bro doesn’t answer. “But as weird as this all may be, it’s still a bit tame for whatever new ideas that you wanted to implement for your site. As hot as my dick is, it’s still like every other dick out there fucking a smuppet.”

“This ain’t the grand idea. Just didn’t think ya should start out with the big bang. Right off the bat.”

“So you do have something else planned you just don’t want to go about sharing it. I see how you are. But in that case, I’m going to suggest something. We could try the puppet thing again.”

Bro straightens up from looking through the camera’s viewer. He doesn’t turn off the recording and Dirk doesn’t stop stroking himself with the smuppet wrapped around his dick.

“Hah, yeah. Because that went so well [last time](http://striderclan.tumblr.com/post/55210309991/traumatized).”

“Without Dave, of course. Just you and me.”

“But...”

“I know both of us want it or else I wouldn’t see your hardon right now, dickbagel. And don’t tell me it was the smuppet doing it for you. This adventurer isn’t that thrilling for an old hat like you.”

“Caught red dicked I guess. But we’re gonna do it right. I don’t need another lecture from tall and dorky.”

“Cool.” Dirk pulls the smuppet off and tosses him into the pile. The smuppet’s feelings are hurt but felt can’t cry. “Go get the string and shit. I’ll get the artsy stuff.”

Bro sighs heavily, feeling nerves at the idea of trying this kink again. Especially with how terribly it went. He’s pretty sure Dirk will be the puppet which will start fixing the problems. It will be a good test of his control. He returns shortly to the smuppet pile, having a chance to straighten some of them out before Dirk gets back. Dirk once again flops on top of the giant plush mass and hands Bro the couple things of makeup. Bro raises an eyebrow at the upgrade to eyeliner and lipliner from marker and pen but Dirk just shrugs.

Bro arranges himself on the futon and edge of the smuppet pile to where he isn’t blocking the camera’s line of sight. Dirk picks up on the subtlety of his movements and realizes that the preparation will also be part of the video. Probably highly edited to preserve his identity, but included nonetheless.

The black lines are first, turning his whole limbs and extremities into visions of ball joints and sockets. Dirk keeps himself relaxed and clears his mind, letting Bro lift and turn him however his brother sees fit. His face is done last and Dirk knows it is just for their personal enjoyment instead of for the film as Bro draws the two lines down from the corners of his mouth. Bro switches over to the red lipliner and draws and then fills in two circles on his cheeks.

Dirk’s body is limp and his breathing is slow and regular. Bro starts attaching the strings.

“Now, I’ma look like your puppeteer, but I ain’t actually gonna be your puppeteer. You’re gonna have complete control over everythin’ and take it at your own pace. I’ll be holding the ends of the strings and will be moving with you as long as you don’t make fast bizarre movements. You’re the one leadin’ this tango. You’re the one gonna be bring this to life. Think about controlled movements, controlled breathin’, your eyes and your posture. Anythin’ on top of that is bonus. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” Dirk doesn’t nod along with the affirmation, already slipping into the role as Bro finishes the last of the string. He draws all of the ends up above Dirk’s head. Dirk takes that as the signal to begin, lifting up his arms, torso, and head as soon as the strings are taut just like if Bro was actually pulling on them. Bro just carefully makes sure that he has the correct tension on them as Dirk pretends to check out his range of motion.

It was fascinating to watch even from Bro's near and narrow perspective. Dirk uses very precise movements of the general motions overlayed by micro movements that make it look like he's hanging and swinging from the ends of the strings. Bro can't wait to see how it turns out on the camera.

His hands continue to move on automatic, following as the rest of his brain stalls out. His little brother on the camera. For a porn video. He can’t do this. He’s going to stop right now and ruin the moment because fuck Dirk looks good doing his thing and wow he is hard and leaking down the side of his cock which helps as Dirk directs Bro to direct one of his hands down to it and starts jacking off. But there is no way in hell that this tape is getting on the internet at all. It is being locked up in a vault somewhere only to be pulled out and enjoyed by the two of them. By Dave and D if they are in a sharing mood. But there is no way something this intimate between them will ever hit the internet.

Bro only briefly notes that it will be a shame to hide such talent because damn he looks and acts like a real puppet for the most part. Bro wouldn’t be able to do this with anyone else most likely. Definitely not his two usual models.

It’s amazing how in character Dirk stays even as he is obviously working himself up. His masturbation looks stiff and jerky but somehow still enjoyable. Bro keeps up with the jerk of the strings, falling into the rhythm that Dirk has set. But his breathing is calm and steady. It is only by the minute tightening of his muscles that Bro can even tell that Dirk is affected. And apparently getting close. Bro adds a little bit of guidance in through the strings to speed Dirk up, but each stroke stays perfectly measured. Dirk’s jaw finally drops a little as his breathing starts to match the rapid tempo. Bro is tempted to give him encouragement but he’s afraid that it would ruin the scene. Instead he watches on, hard and uncomfortable in his jeans, but his hands are too busy with the strings to be able to adjust himself.

A slight forgivable shudder goes through Dirk as his orgasm peaks. His hand slows to a stop with Bro following along as Dirk’s cock twitches and covers his hand and stomach with cum. As soon as he is able, Dirk resumes steady breathing, apparently holding his breath through the pleasure as to not ruin the scene. The boy does have a lot of skill at control Bro would be the first to admit with the evidence in front of him.

Bro lowers the strings a bit, letting Dirk fall to a neutral, relaxed position. The pile of smuppets provides for the perfect post coital cradle. Bro holds the position a bit, letting Dirk recover and rest as they both bask in his post orgasm glow. Not that it’s helping the problem in Bro’s pants.

He’s about to drop the strings all together and handle the situation himself when Dirk finally breaks character by rolling over. Bro rolls his eyes at the thought that he’ll have to clean up whichever smuppets brush against the mess on Dirk’s lower half, but he doesn’t think about that for long as Dirk deftly undoes Bro’s pants, his hard cock springing free immediately. Dirk pushes himself up a little further from his position sunk into the smuppets to carefully get his lips around the crown. His lips are soft and his tongue is hot as he uses them to wet the sensitive skin and lick up the precum that had been previously dripping into the jean fabric. Bro gives a tentative shallow thrust forward into Dirk’s mouth, mindful of his preferred depth but still requiring some friction. Dirk hums in approval which makes Bro gasp and finally drop the strings in favor of carding his fingers through Dirk’s hair. He holds Dirk mostly in position as he works his cock in and out of his rounded mouth.

Dirk’s rosy cheeks are stretched out a bit because of Bro’s girth but still very recognizable. The hazy amber eyes looking up at him make a shiver run up Bro’s spin. The tongue laving over his slit every time he pulls back feels delicious. Bro lets out small, soft noises to let Dirk know of his appreciation.

Bro doesn’t last long because of the long wait he had and impressive show for the build up. He warns Dirk of his impending orgasm but Dirk just keeps working away at the tip of Bro’s cock, adding a bit of suction to his licking. WIth a low moan Bro comes into Dirk’s mouth where Dirk swallows everything Bro gives him. Bro finally pulls away when he gets too sensitive and Dirk smacks his lips lewdly, getting another moan. Bro stumbles over to the camera, stepping out of his pants with the grace of a newborn colt. He manages not to knock it over or drop it as he turns it off and unhooks it from the tripod to bring it over to the smuppet pile on the futon where Dirk has made room for him. Bro flops down on the plush felt covered foam and soon has a happy sated Dirk draped across him.

“I want to see how I look,” Dirk demands.

Bro sighs and brings up the playback. They watch the entire thing, enjoying the piece and almost getting horny. The smuppet waterfall was caught beautifully and could be enhanced by a slow motion effect. The ‘adventurer’ smuppet bit was a bit cheesy but what else could you expect from a smuppet show. They fast forward through the discussion and hit the puppet scene. Dirk feels his dick twitch in excitement as he watches the transformation. The acting between the two once the strings were up in the air is fascinating because it honestly looks like the opposite control dynamic between the two, that Bro was leading everything.

“This treasure ain’t goin’ online. This is too rich for their cheap stomachs,” Bro starts to argue. Surprisingly, Dirk just nods in agreement.

“This can be our thing. Just like that[ other thing](http://striderclan.tumblr.com/post/64336802496/my-little-good-pony).”

“Good.” Bro kisses Dirk to seal the deal.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling like we could explore another type of puppet since we’ve done marionette. I’m thinking a doll instead.”

“I like your thinking.”

Bro’s phone goes off with a text on his desk.

CN: Hey chief! Uh, my schedule cleared up today. Apparently something I said to ‘tula didn’t sit right with her though I don’t know why. But anyways, I’m available for that shoot you talked about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
